Boundary Magic series
Boundary Magic series — by Melissa F. Olson. Boundary Magic series is a companion series to the Scarlett Bernard series and Disrupted Magic series * Genres: Urban Fantasy / UF-Mystery / Noir UF * Narrative Type and Narrators: First person, limited narrative told by Lex's perspective * Supernatural elements: Boundary Witch, Vampires, Shifters, other types of Witches Series Description or Overview ✥ "It’s a spinoff, similar to Patricia Brigg’s Alpha and Omega series. So Lex is connected to something that happens in Hunter’s Trail, and there will occasionally be appearances from the LA characters we’ve met already. The other big connection is that Boundary Crossed also features a null, a human character who neutralizes all nearby magic. In this case, though, the null isn’t the protagonist; it’s the protagonist’s eighteen-month-old niece. I thought it would be interesting to explore what it’s like having a really young null sort of shoved into this world."Quillery interview ✥ After her twin sister's brutal death, former US Army Sergeant Allison "Lex" Luther vowed to protect her niece, Charlie, from every possible danger. Then when two vampires attempted to kidnap the child, it quickly turned into a fight to the death" Lex's death, that is. Lex wakes up to two shocking discoveries: she has somehow survived the fight; and baby Charlie is a "null," gifted with the ability to weaken supernatural forces...and a target for evil creatures who want to control that power. Determined to guarantee a safe future for Charlie, Lex makes a deal with the local coven. She sets out with the dashing" and undead" Detective Quinn to track down who's responsible for the kidnapping, sharpening her magic skills along the way. But the closer she gets to the truth, the more dangerous her powers become, threatening to destroy everything" including herself. Boundary Crossed is a dark, thrilling glimpse into a magical world that will leave readers spellbound. FantasticFiction Ratings Comments Books in Series Old World / Boundary Magic series: # Boundary Crossed (2015) # Boundary Lines (2015) # Boundary Born (2016) # Boundary Broken (March 19, 2019) # Boundary Haunted (December 3, 2019) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 4.5 Boundary Blood (2018) in Companion Pieces: Stories from the Old World and Beyond Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Scarlett Bernard series ~ Set in the same world with some cross over appearances. * Disrupted Magic series ~ Set in the same world with some cross over appearances. Publication * ebook and print - 47North and Amazon Digital Services LLC. ** 47North is the science fiction and fantasy imprint of Amazon Publishing * MP3 - Audio Book CD's - Brilliance Audio; Unabridged edition ** Brilliance Audio is a subsidiary of Amazon Publishing, * Audiobook - https://www.audible.com/ World Building Glossary: * Boundary Witch: The Boundary is between life and death. More then a Ghost whisper, a boundary witch has control over death. But to activate a bundary witches power, she must die first. * Foundings: regular humans World ✥ This series is part of the Old World universe being is a sequel series to the Scarlett Bernard series. This world is populated by Vampires, witches, werewolves and the rare Nulls—accept in Colorado where the werewolves are not to be found. The Supes live among humans but humans are largely and blissfully ignorant to them as supernaturals. And the Supes want to keep it that way. ~ Hopestar Boulder is a Vampire town. It has witches but werewolves have been “purged” from the State of Colorado. Both the lead Witch and the lead Vampire are strong, scary people but neither is monstrous. Lex has an affinity for the Vampire world and quickly becomes entangled in it. Where Scarlett held herself at the edge of the Old World, Lex pushes steadily into its heart. Mike Finn's Fiction ✥ Lex is a former US Army Sergeant and a boundary witch. She has no idea she is a witch until she is attacked by a couple of vampires that are trying to kidnap her little niece. This attack led her to be in the hospital where she meets another witch and a vampire who start filling her in on what she is, of course blowing her away. She has to go and meet with the head vampire and make a deal to keep her niece safe as there will be more beings trying to kidnap her because she is a null. They explain to her that a null is someone that can drain power. Example: If a vamp is close to her, well carrying her since she's only one, they can actually walk in the sunlight, wolves wouldn't have to change on the full moon, etc. So with the help of some other witches they start training her on how to use her powers. She also has a great vampire friend she meets because of this named Quinn. GR reader | Melissa Martin *[http://melissafolson.com/old-world-extras/hom/ A Brief History of Magic - Melissa F Olson.com] Protagonist ✥ Allison Luther aka Lex, an Army vet who served in Iraq, is a massive animal lover with a herd of rescue pets. She works nights at a convenience store, babysits her baby niece Charlie, and lives a fairly normal life. — Until she dies. — The protagonist finds herself thrown into the paranormal Old World full of Vampires, witches, and possibly werewolves—and then the fun begins. Lex is funny, resilient, loving, and capable. Her army training (view spoiler) certainly qualifies her for badass status. GR reader | Ellen Gail ✥ Allison “Lex” Luther, a US Army Veteran who has seen her fair share of horror. Lex is just an ordinary girl working nights, taking care of abandoned animals, and grieving over her lost twin sister Samantha. After briefly dying keeping kidnappers from taking her 18-month old niece Charlie, Lex's eyes are opened to an entirely different world that lies just out of sight of human eyes. The most intriguing twist is that Lex herself is anything but purely human. She is what's called a boundary witch, and a very powerful one at that. Lex also learns that Charlie is a null who is able to turn vampires human again. Lex, keeping her promise to Sam, will do absolutely anything to keep her niece safe. That includes working for powerful vampires who call Colorado their home, learning about magical abilities she didn't know she possessed, and working alongside the secretive Quinn who works as a fixer for the vampire leaders. Gizmo's : "...there are a lot of things I love about writing Lex, because she’s just a more mature and maybe even complex character. And tougher. For example, Scarlett’s first response to violence is to make a witty remark and maybe run. Lex’s first response is to kick someone’s f**ing ass." — Melissa F. Olson, interview ✥ US Army Sargeant Allison "Lex" Luther was honorably discharged after almost dying in the field in Iraq. Anger management issues, possible PTSD issues, and family tragedy turned Lex into a hermit living in a cabin in the Colorado wilderness with her horde of rescue animals and working nights at the Flatiron Depot. A boring night at the Depot and a fortuitous incident changes everything in Lex’s life. Everything. Now there are witches and vampires and boundaries that Lex never knew existed and are now forever part of her life. Goodreads | Kathleen Reading Order Suggested Reading Order - Melissa F Olson.com References Category:Series Category:Urban Fantasy Series